NCIS WEDDING
by tiger94
Summary: Jenny and Jethro finally get married. Short story, came to me because I was at a wedding over the weekend. I always wounder what their wedding would look like if they ever dated or got married. Please let me know what you think.


**Wedding Day**

***This came to me as I was at a wedding this morning. Read and review but more importantly just have fun reading :)**

***Characters are not mine I borrowed them**

"Jen you ready for today?" Abby asked as she sipped her Caf-Pow

"Absolutely, I am so ready for this day."

It was ten in the morning and all the brides-maids were at the hotel getting ready. It was October 3rd. The leaves have changed colors what once were green are now golden yellow, red and orange. Summer was no more and fall was upon them. Jen stood looking out the window. Her dream was finally coming true in just a few short hours she would no longer be Jenny Shepard she would finally be Jenny Gibbs. Just the thought brought a smile to her face.

"Jenny shouldn't you be getting ready?" Ziva asked as she put her make up on.

Jenny's hair had been done and make-up on she just needed to put her dress on. It was a strapless number. Sweet heart neck line that flowed down to a floor length gown. She stood there with her hands above her head as Ziva, Abby and Cynthia carefully lowered the dress over her hair. Once she was in Ziva laced up the back. Jen stood looking at her self in the floor length mirror. She was absolutely stunning. The photographer took pictures of each of the girls separately and then together.

"Jen how are we getting to the church?" Cynthia asked as everyone gathered their things and cleaned up the room.

"Oh I got you all a surprise" Jen said with a smile.

As soon as Jen finished saying that her cell phone rang. "Hello? Yes this is she...ok sounds good we are on our way down." She hung up the phone and threw it back on the coffee table.

"Lets roll"

One quick ride in the elevator everyone was standing in the lobby to the resort hotel. Everyone was following Jenny out to the front entrance. A midnight black limousine was parked there and the driver was standing with the door open.

He helped everyone get in and finally shut the door.

They all talked aimlessly as they drove towards the church. A few blocks away from the church Jen began to get nervous. She fidgeted with her bouquet and everyone noticed.

"Jenny you are not nervous are you?" Ziva teased

"Nah, just a little nervous about seeing Gibbs"

"Why" Abby piped in

"He will be standing waiting for me at the alter, we will begin a new life.I guess I am more excited about the future."

After a few moments of quiet the partition separating the driver from the back came down and the driver announced that they were there. It was a small church and many cars surrounded it. Jen looked out the window and saw Ducky standing there with a smile. The driver finally came and opened the door, Ducky helped everyone out.

Abby and Ziva walked up to Timothy and Tony and began to talk. Cynthia walked past them and into the church to find Mike and Gibbs.

"Probie you better not screw this one up" Mike stated as he watched Gibbs comb his hair back.

"No worries Boss I won't"

Mike slapped Gibbs on the back and walked out of the back room. Gibbs looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He would soon be married to his true love, other than Shannon.

He reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a picture of Shannon, Kelly and him smiling. He kissed the picture and placed it in his pocket. His girls would help him. One quick glance at his watch and he walked out of the room for the last time as a non-married man.

Cynthia and Mike walked down the aisle followed by Tim and Abby and Finally Ziva and Tony. Gibbs was waiting down at the alter and his breath caught as he saw his "daughters" come down in a red floor length strapless dress. His "sons" didn't look that bad either. Mike, Tony and Tim were all wearing black tuxedos with a black vest and a red tie. They all had cufflinks custom made for them all as well.

Once Ziva and Tony made it down and to their positions, a new song was played on the church organ and the grand doors opened. Everyone who was attending stood and took in the gorgeous bride. Jenny was being walked down the isle by Ducky, her bouquet was six simple red roses, each one stood for the girls. It was her idea she wanted to have them with her as she walked down to the alter. So she got a rose to represent each one; Ziva, Abby Cynthia, Shannon, Kelly and one for her mother. She was smiling at everyone and about halfway down she looked down the isle to her future husband. She caught his eyes and she got lost in them. Before she knew it her and Ducky were standing next to the alter. The preacher asked who gave this lady away and Ducky said his line and went and sat down in the front row. Gibbs took Jenny's hand and they both turned and faced the preacher. The preacher began Jenny didn't really here anything that he said. She was lost in Gibbs's colbalt blue eyes. They were shinning brighter than she had ever seen them before. She knew he was smiling.

"Jenny and Jethro both have written their own vows to share with each other." The preacher said. That was her cue she was supposed to speak.

"Jethro for the longest time I thought I could do everything on my own, you taught me that even though I am strong I can still ask for help. You taught me to love with all my heart. I promise that for as long as I live that I will always love you. We may fight and we may argue but every night I will look to you and will always fall in love with you all over again. I never knew how special I was and you made me see that. I hope that I will be able to show you how special you truly are to me."

With that Jen slipped Jethro's ring over his ring finger.

Gibbs smiled as he listened to what Jenny said. He cleared his throat and began. "Jen I never thought I would be able to love again. However when I met you I never knew a girl so smart so brave so tough that she would fight. I fell in love with the fire in you heart, you fought for what was right. You taught me to laugh again, you taught me to smile. You taught me to love again. I promise that no matter what I will always fight for you. You are my one, my only."

As he finished he placed her ring over her ring finger and wiped the tear that escaped her. As they exchanged vows Abby and Ziva both got teary eyed. This was the most they had ever seen either one of them show their emotions. They never knew how Gibbs truly felt.

Everyone in attendance where in awe as they listened to the love birds. There was not a dry eye in the church as the couple shared their first of many kisses as a married couple.

"I would like to announce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." the preacher said as the couple turned to look at their family and friends. As the couple walked down the aisle hand in hand they smiled and hugged some of their friends.

***Thats it, how did you like it? Was it ok? Let me know if I should add to it or redo it***


End file.
